I was Born for This
by Fleeting Glance
Summary: It's funny how everything can change in an instant. How suddenly, at the call of a name, a swing of a sword, a trick of the light, the seconds of your life that every person holds close and dear, can suddenly slip through your hands faster than a hummingbird powers its wings. [SYOT-open, 2 spots remaining]
1. Prologue

One day, on the morning of the 74th annual Hunger Games reaping, there was a hummingbird.

Hummingbirds only live to be about two years old. This one in particular had spent roughly a year alive, rapidly spending its seconds in the pursuit of a livid life in the green forests. Like its kin, this hummingbird's heart was built to beat so fast that no human could hear it, and power its metabolism and wings at speeds far greater than a human could fathom. It had spent its 2 billion heartbeats every creature is graced with fast, lightning fast, and lived a life in the skies. However, the heart of this hummingbird, of all hummingbirds, is frail, and can easily stutter to a halt.

This particular hummingbird had spent all morning zipping around from tree to tree, from flower to flower, heart roaring at speeds that matched its incredible pace of its wings. This particular hummingbird, on the edge of District 12's failed electric fence, spotted a flower in the windowsill of an old house. The hummingbird, as it was a bird and possessed no real power of smarts, zipped over to the flower without a second thought. On its way, it got caught in the hair of an old district citizen, causing her to bat at the bird in irritation, stopping her walk for a few seconds. During those few seconds of distraction, she dropped her list of stops she was supposed to make that morning to deliver bread to those she had ordered them. The list was swept away by the wind, and the lady consequently was late in delivering the bread on her last stop to the mayor's house.

The mayor, who was on a tight schedule as it was for the day of the reaping, skipped breakfast when his ritualistic delivery of bread did not come. He, on the way to the town-hall, was overcome by his hunger and stopped in the grocery-shop at the end of the street and bought himself a quick meal of stew, tearing a young-boy from his post of restocking the shelves with product so he could sell the stew to the mayor.

During this time, a lady walked in, noticed the product she needed was out of stock, and turned to leave nearly the same time she had entered. The lady made her way down the street, and ran into a boy who was delivering a message to the peacekeepers on the other side of town. The parcels that the lady was holding from her other shopping exploits when flying, and the messenger boy was delayed in his message as he stopped to help the woman gather her packages.

The boy was late, and the peacekeepers, who had no idea he was delivering a message that the reaping was delayed an hour, began set up early. Because they set up early and thought to be in a haste, the bowls with the reaping names—one for a boys, and one for the girls—were jostled, shifting the names around, as they quickly moved to the stage. When the news was finally delivered about the delay, the names were left untouched for nearly two hours after when the news finally got to the peacekeepers and the Mayor.

The wind picked up. The names fluttered in the glass.

When Effie Trinket eventually did arrive, and the reaping did take place, because of the hummingbird who knocked the woman, because of the skipped breakfast of the mayor, because woman without her supplies, because of the boy who was a few minutes late, and because of the wind in the sky changed by the beat of hummingbird' swings—a name was drawn from a glass bowl by a dainty hand and the name did say—

_"Primrose Everdeen!"_

Now. Let's back up.

Let the scenes rewind.

Because of a hummingbird, a twelve year old girl's name was chosen, and because of that a girl who would burn as brightly as a fire volunteered for her sister. Because of this, a girl was covered in flowers, a boy lost his leg, and a spark of a revolution started. Countless people died, a nation was unrooted, and the Hunger Games were no more.

But.

Somewhere, in the delicate fabrics of time and space, in the different worlds with different stories and their different endings, on the morning of the reaping to the 74th Hunger Games, there was a sudden chill and the delicate heart of a hummingbird slowed and stopped without growing warm.

A lady was not late in her delivery; a mayor did not miss his breakfast. A lady did not run into a messenger boy; said message boy delivered his news well. The names did not brew in the rumbling wind, and the name of 12 year old girl was not chosen.

A rebellion did not start.

The Hunger Games never ended.

And all because of the delicate heart, and sensibilities, of a hummingbird.

* * *

**And, thus, it begins. :)**

**SYOT open, spots available on my profile page. Yes, I know the ap is long. Yes, it's weird. Yes, it was a ploy to weed out those who copy and paste tributes onto a form. Yes, if you don't give me developed/detailed characters, I will shove the ap back in your face. Yes, I kill Mary/Gary-Sues on sight. No, there is no advantage/disadvantage to submitting a boy or a girl. Yes, I accept blood-bath tributes. Yes, please send it by PM. Yes, detailed/developed characters will make it further and it will not be fair. Yes, you can submit more than one. Yes, I will reject characters I don't feel are developed. No, it is not on a first-come-first serve basis-it's on quality basis.**

**This is gonna be a good Hunga Games peeps. :D I hope you take the time to gamble, hope, and submit. **

***salutes***

**-Fleet**


	2. Allegiances

**ALLEGIANCES**

District One

**Male Tribute: **Zeke Hunt Jones comes from District 1 at 18 years of age as the tallest tribute this year at 6'5. He has a very well built body, particularly in the upper arms, with slicked back blonde hair and light blue eyes. Zeke's career training and talent for his weapon of choice give him a big advantage in a fight to the death, as well as his strong will. However, his rather vain and arrogant personality might be enough to neutralize his abilities and get himself killed. Will Zeke be able to see himself for the first time and overcome his own insecurities and flaws? Or will he fall to them like so many others before him?  
**Female** **Tribute**: Jemima Rebecca Fisher is a slender 16 year old young woman from the poorer side of District One. She's 5'6 and weighs at 127 lbs, right down the middle of this year's tributes, alongside her usually braided black hair and hooded grey eyes. Jemima cares not much for killing, which sets her strangely apart from the rest of her district stereotyping, as well as the shocking outcome of no volunteers from District One this year. Seemingly unhappy with her reaping, will Jemima be able to overcome the expectations of her districts and keep her morals intact along the way?

District Two

**Male Tribute**: Blake Verrier hails from District 2 this year at seventeen years of age. He has a stocky build with a height of 5'6, dirty-blonde hair, and dark brown eyes. Blake's a prideful young man that volunteered for the games this year, with useful leadership abilities and a tenacious attitude that will likely come in handy in the upcoming year's career pack. However, beneath years of training and a confident attitude, Blake's insecurities and his need to please his parents leave him more vulnerable than most might think. Will Blake manage to achieve a win in the Hunger Games and finally appease his parents, or like many over-confident tributes before him will Blake fall under his own pride and sureness in his abilities?**  
Female Tribute: **Reserved

District Three

**Male** **Tribute**: Alex Chell's comes to represent District 3 at eighteen years of age. He's a tall and lanky kid at 6'1 and a 150 lbs, with bushy brown hair and laughing eyes. He's managed to quip a joke every second or two despite his grim situation and lack of victors his district had produced in the past. Be wary though, behind the grins and laughing jokes lies intelligent eyes and quick hands. Will his rumored genius be able to help him in the arena where power matters just as much as cleverness? Or will he fail like the past thirty-two District 3 tributes before him?  
**Female** **Tribute**: Diskette Marie Eisenberg comes from District 3 at eighteen years of age. She's a thin and tall girl, about 5'8 with curly black hair, which can often be found in a bun, coupled with gray blue eyes. Diskette is a quiet, controlled, and calm young lady whose reserved personality can easily hide her quick resourcefulness and intelligence. However, her easily compromised morals and curiosity to a fault puts this smart girl at a potentially crippling disadvantage. Will Diskette manage to utilize her willingness to survive and her intelligence to come up with something powerful? Or will her emotional coldness leave her without a friendly face and desperate enough to risk her life unnecessarily?

District Four

**Male** **Tribute**: Dax Layton Ashworth comes from District 4 at fifteen years of age at 5'8 and a 140lbs. His appearance is untypical of District Four's blondes, with pitch-black hair that sticks up at all ends and steel-grey eyes. Dax hails from one of the richest families in District Four, but resents his heritage all the same, claiming to want to win it for a reason that would divide his already broken family further apart. Can Dax win and grant his own desperate wish? Or will he lose and doom both himself and his adored mother to death and poverty?  
**Female Tribute: **Marina Delmore represent District 4 this year at eighteen years old. She's a thin character, but makes up for it with her height at 5'6 and weight of a 139 lbs, as well as dawning honey-blond wavy hair that she keeps often in a ponytail and sea-green eyes. Marina comes off as quiet and strong, calm and level-headed in a way that will help her in the upcoming situation. The young-woman comes from a family with a turmoilling past, one that at a mention the girl will quickly go tight-lipped. However, unlike most of the tributes this year, her past might just be the thing that gives her an edge instead of insecurities. Will her precious secret manage to help her get home? Or will it only draw a big target on her back?

District Five

**Male Tribute: **Lucio Henrico Gonzalez represents District 5 at eighteen years of age. He is a tall stocky young man at 5'9. He dawns shagy black hair and bright blue eyes, something not uncommon from his district. Lucio comes off as a quiet passive and rather underconfident young man, whose skills are average of his district and person. However, underneath his quiet persona is a brewing instability and duel-personality can become almost entirely all consuming. Will Lucio be able to overcome his darker side, or will he succumb to his other self and die without having closure?  
**Female Tribute**: Allana Knolls hails from District 5 at seventeen years of age. She comes off as a very slender and sleek persona, with long bright red hair that comes off with a sidebang and hard brown eyes. The girl has occupied District Five's poorer class for her whole life, but her family seems to be doing just fine anyways, much to the surprise of those who learn where she lives. What secrets does this clever redhead hold? What stories do her silent feet and clever fingers hold?

District Six

**Male Tribute**: Henry Laranzo Green, at age 16 is a tall and athletic character at 5'11 and 143 lbs. He has short, messy brown hair that covers part of his left eye, as well as green eyes and tanned skin. He's lived in District Six his whole life with his family, to which he is very close to. This calm and strong young man is tenacious even at worst, and his strong-will will be something to overcome. He fights to go home, for his family, but also… the past? What strange things happen during the night in this young man's seemingly normal family?  
**Female Tribute:** Open

District Seven

**Male Tribute: **Reserved**  
Female** **Tribute**: Lennon Bluebelle Mercy represents District 7 at age sixteen this year. She has a smaller but lean build, as well as auburn hair not uncommon for the forests of District 7. She comes off as a shy and mysterious sort of person, with a very reserved exterior. However, despite her initial wariness of people, and her emotional out with an ax, Lennon possesses an inside that happy and longs to be set free. Will the games give her one last chance to be who she is? Or will she die the person she appears?

District Eight

**Male Tribute: **Open**  
Female Tribute: **Winona Lianne Strong hails from District 8 at seventeen years of age. She's quite a short girl at 5'1, but makes up for it with an athletic build under her wavy red hair and green eyes. Winona has always been an adventurous girl, but her family's levity in her district and allowed her even more freedom to explore both herself and the world about her. This outwardly shy girl with an adventurous spirit seems like she'd be set and determined for a situation such as the games, but even her own optimism threatens to crack under the pressure and dark mortality of the games. Will Winona's fragile personality be able to take the horrors of the games? Or will she be unable to conquer her own fears?

District Nine

**Male Tribute: **Open**  
Female Tribute: **Roe Sacheverell represents District 9 at fourteen years of age. She's of a small slim build, only 5'2, with long dark brown hair and a freckled face surrounding her bright blue eyes. Roe's bright and cheery personality as well as her small build hide her talented home-district advantage. However, despite her startling abilities and witty jokes, the girl's sweet personality leaves her with an inability to kill and a past of her own. Will she be able to deal a blow when the time comes and use her skills to their advantage? Or will she be slaughtered among the rest like many foresee?

District Ten

**Male Tribute**: Drew Escartes Shamans comes at age 13, the youngest tribute so far, at only 5'2. His tan skin is typical of the ranchers of District 10, as well as his sandy-blonde sun-bleached hair. He's a timid boy, small, even for his age, and lack-luster. His experience with animals and ropes from District 10 seem to give him a small edge, but the glaring fact that this boy has been mute since birth puts him at a severe disadvantage. Will Drew be able to overcome his weaknesses and the low expectations everyone has put on him? Or will he fall in his silence before making a stand?  
**Female Tribute: **Open

District Eleven

**Male Tribute: **Furrow Rhye comes from District 11 at eighteen years of age. He possesses a very tall and muscular build at 6'2, the tallest male tribute this year. His darker skin, short shaved black hair and dark eyes are typical of appearance in his native district. Furrow comes from family with a difficult pass and bonds both very strong and weak—something that will be very important during the games this year as District 11 produced tributes of the same kin. Furrow's protective and all-caring nature of his younger sister will soon become all-consuming of himself as the games progress and his desire to keep them both alive increases. Will Furrow be able to succeed in his goal of protecting both himself and his sister? Or will he fail to do one or both and leave himself broken in more ways than one?**  
Female Tribute: **Harvest Rhye, app pending.

District Twelve

**Male Tribute: **Ciel Branimir hails from District 12 at seventeen years of age. He is a tall, stronger build with long chestnut colored hair and dark blue eyes. He's an intelligent young man with a perceptive eye and a strong sense of morals that will be both a help and hinderance in the arena. His unique love of astronomy and past just might be able to give him an edge in the arena, but his overly cautious personality and aloofness gives him both a lack of drive and an outwardly unlikeable persona that may make the difference between life and death. Will Ciel be able to utilize his skills and overcome his disadvantages? Or will his reluctance to reach out to other tributes, or on the other side to the same coin, loneliness, be his downfall?  
**Female** **Tribute**: Natalie Makenna represents District 12 at sixteen this year, her lean scrappy build and average 5'4 not raising any eyebrows from the typical tribute selection of the 12's. However, what does turn a few heads is the girl's white-blonde hair and unique family's position of the district. Her sarcastic and witty demeanor hide hands calloused from work, and a past and motive as bright and fiery as the coal she burns. Her position and experience might just be enough to give her an edge, but will the girl's wavering self-confidence and shaky moral code be enough to kill her before she shows the games what she can become?

Male Tribute Spots Taken: 11/12  
Female Tribute Spots Taken: 10/12

Bloodbath Characters Submitted: 2 out of 5 max.  
Characters Reserved but no Application Submitted: Three. Please get these in ASAP.  
Characters Open: 3 spots. Currently, all three spots are open and will not be slated as bloodbath characters.

I need three more tributes as well as the three reserved tribute's applications to be submitted please! This chapter will be continuously updated until all spots are filled daily. Once the spots are filled, Part 1 of the story will begin, to which every character will get 1-2 POV's before the second part.

The story I've began to draft out for the games is slightly different this year, and it is possible for more tributes to survive bloodbath than normal this year. However, people will die early on in the games, and they will go in order of character quality, as well as in order of however I want it to go, because, _really_, this story has evolved into something quite different than the norm.

Going on that, I've been flooded with ideas. This Hunger Games will not go the way most of you will suspect, and will probably end up taking a few roads that you may like or dislike. People will die, and chances are that the story is still going to end up with 23 out of the 24 (or maybe all 24) of the characters dying along the way. However, I can promise you it will be different, and the main story will acutally be less 'kill-or-be-killed-hunger-games' than most of you will likely anticipate (hint, first chapter hint). Going along that, I've decided to change the story's title. Yes. Yes, I just did that.

After all the tributes are submitted, the games will begin. *bows* I hope you enjoy.

*salutes*

-Fleet


End file.
